Missing Pieces
by BannanaMilk
Summary: When Token starts dating Stan, Clyde worries that their frienship is disintegrating. As a result Clyde tries to get Token to spend less time with his new boyfriend, not realizing that his supressed feelings for Token might be the true reason for his fear.


Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, it is copyrighted to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

I decided to do a Clyde/ Token fic because this pairing doesn't get enough love.

Please feel free to give feedback on my writing, structure, etc. Giving me ideas is cool too. Though, I will say that I prefer constructive criticism to flaming. Enjoy!

* * *

It all started with Damien. The antichrist had returned to South Park at the beginning of seventh grade because his father wanted him complete school and develop social interaction. Who would have thought Satan would be a concerned, devoted father. Damien of course had the option of reestablishing his friendship with Stan and Kyle's gang yet he decided to apologize to Pip and regain his friendship.

As time passed Damien and Pip seemed inseparable, best friends as so it would seem. Our first year of high school Damien and Pip officially declared themselves and couple. No one was really surprised about their relationship itself, just the idea of the two being so open about their sexual identity, especially in the roughly intolerant environment that is high school. So, when Cartman unceremoniously called the couple out one day the whole lunchroom became littered with gossip. That is, until Kenny McCormick defended the Antichrist and the Brit by claiming that he was bisexual, and once again no one took this as a surprise.

What was surprising was the chain reaction this inspired. After Cartman persistently bother Kenny for being a "fag" Christophe, the burly French boy with immense cigarette addiction admitted to being in a gay relationship with Gregory, our former elementary school classmate who is currently attending North Park High. It was only a week after that incident that Butters decided to come out of the closet along with Stan and finally two of my best friends Tweek and Craig, who after several months declared themselves an official couple.

I didn't mind the new entourage of gay boys at South Park high, if fact it was strangely encouraging, though it did take me a while to adapt to Tweek and Craig being a couple. Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy for them, I've seen this coming for years. In fact, Token and I would always wonder when they were finally going to admit that they were undeniably attracted to each other. Tweek and Craig seemed inseparable, not only that but they seem to be the mutual cure for the other's most prominent problem. Craig always made Tweek calm, despite his anxiety and nervous habits and Tweek seemed to be the only known cure for Craigs seemingly uncontrollable anger issues.

I wasn't uneasy about Tweek and Craig being together even when they make out in the club house or have their dorky couple moments, which seemed annoy Jason and disturb Kevin in occasion. In fact I was jealous. I was jealous because they had each other while I had resort being to the third wheel or hanging out with Jason or Kevin, who had recently become new members while the last member of our timeless quartet had become more occupied and began spending less time with the group.

I cast a glance at Craig and Tweek who were cuddling in the corner of the old clubhouse before bidding them goodbye. As I walked through Stark's pond on my way home I tried my best to detach my feels of annoyance from Tweek and Craig, after all it wasn't their fault I was bored and lonely. I shoved my hands in the pockets of my red jacket before coming to a halt. In fact, the person who _was_ at fault for my current problem happened to be further down the path.

Sitting on a bench a little ways down the path was none other than Stan Marsh, it was that poof ball hat that gave him away. After Stan admitted that his was gay everyone expected Kyle to be the next come out. Kyle and Stan had been "super best friends" years and there was no way the two weren't gay for each other. But it was Kyle who gave us all the surprise of our lives when turned around and started dating Wendy, Stan's ex of two years. This started chaos in Stan in Kyle's friendship for a few months that is until Stan found a boy friend and who happened to be sitting besides the raven haired boy with the ever so distinguishable poof ball hat.

I stopped in my tracks. Just seeing the two made cringe, there Stan was sitting across from Stark's Pond with his arms wrapped around none other than my best friend Token Black. I was instantly overcome with rage and….maybe jealousy? Stan was the reason Token spent a lot less time at the clubhouse and would alternate between lunch tables at school.

I heard Token laugh as Stan slithered his hands underneath his argyle sweater and button down shirt. Token unsuccessfully tried to pry the taller boy's hands off of him. Stan chuckled and began to leave playfully kisses on Token's neck. The fairer boy wrapped one are around his boy friend's waist and grasped on to the hem of his sweater, upon lifting it he used his other hands to tickle the exposed midriff. This resulted in squeals of mock disappointment from Token.

I've never wanted to gag more in my life. I felt instantly overcome with sickness and rage. I watched as Token finally wretched his boy friend's hand away from him and gave Stan an adorably pouty face.

"What's wrong? Are your embarrassed?" said Stan with a smirk.

"No! I just don't want to make any bystanders feel uncomfortable, it's not polite," pouted the darker boy.

"Aww common, there isn't even anyone here," Stan said while he extended the arm that wasn't encircling Token's waist and glanced around for effect.

I swiftly ducked behind the nearest bush before they glanced in my direction. That would have been the most awkward situation in the world. I could just imagine it, Oh hey Clyde how long have you been here? Oh, not long, just enough to watch you guys share a disgustingly flirtatious moment.

I heard Stan suggest that they go back to his house and heard the footsteps of the departing couple. After taking a quick peek to assure that the coast was clear I finished my journey home.

As soon as I got home I threw myself on my bed angrily. My brows furrowed as I stared at the ceiling. I couldn't believe Token would rather spend time with _Stan_ than us, his best friends. Token, Craig Tweek and I had been best friends since elementary school, short that one time that Tweek and Craig got into that ridiculous fight. But still, we were close, now with Token's occasional absences we resulted in adding Jason and Kevin to fill the void. It wasn't that I did like Kevin or Jason (even though Kevin was kind of a dork sometime) it just wasn't the same. Jason and Kevin weren't in on all of the inside jokes; they didn't share all of the childhood memories.

What was so great about Stan anyway? Sure he had all sorts of cool and sometimes incredibly weird adventures as a kid but now he was just some lame high school jock. He wasn't smart or funny or creative like Token. Besides he was friends with _Cartman; _that should be enough of a reason not to hang out with him on its own.

But, then again Stan didn't really seem that close to Cartman and he was popular. He was pretty good looking to with his flawless raven locks and blue eyes. He was muscular from playing football but still lean and well proportioned. Stan was a good height taller than Token (which now surprise considering that Token was a few inches shorter than me) yet he wasn't too tall. He was also a pretty good student, he always seemed to make Token laugh and best of all everybody liked him. Stan was perfect. He wasn't chubby , self conscious, push over like me. Of course Token would like a guy like him. Why was I letting this bother me anyway? Token had the right to date anyone he wanted, it's not like I was his boyfriend or anything.

I winced at myself, that was a silly thought….Token being my boyfriend. I'm just worried about him because that's what good friends do. That's what Token did when he found out that Bitch Bebe was just using me for my parent's shoe shore or that Red using me so she could get laid before Patty. Token was such a good friend, I owed him the favor.

He was always helping me with my homework, getting my out of trouble and cheering me up when Cartman would harass me. He would smile at me and look at me with those adorably large chocolate eyes. Did I just say adorably? Dude….that was so gay; there is no way I'm thinking gay thoughts about my best friend! Get a grip on yourself Clyde. Hmmmmm ….I must be over exhausted from staying up and playing videogames with Craig last night, that's it. I better get to sleep before I start hallucinating and shit. I'm pretty sure I'll think more clearly in the morning,


End file.
